1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to watercraft lifts. Class 405, Hydraulic and Earth Engineering, United States Patent Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates generally to a portable watercraft lift for raising and lowering personal watercraft, such as paddle boats, fishing boats, ski boats, small runabouts, and the like. Heretofore, various types of transportable watercraft lifts have been proposed for moving a watercraft vertically relative to the water in a lake, or the like, so as to lift the watercraft out of or lower it into the water. An example of such a prior art transportable watercraft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,492. The prior art type of watercraft lift disclosed in said patent is disadvantageous in that the structure thereof is costly, heavy, cumbersome and complicated, and it cannot be disassembled quickly for fast and easy transporting of the same, for movement to a new use location for operation of the watercraft lift or storage location.